


Right to Silence

by tayryn



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Bondage, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 16:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: “You do not have to say anything. But it may harm your defense if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence.”





	Right to Silence

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reworking of an older fic of mine from an older fandom. I re-read it recently, and realized it would work very well for James and Olivia.
> 
> I am also currently working on a MUCH larger fic, that I would say is about half-finished. This is just a little something to tide you over until I get it finished.

“You do not have to say anything. But it may harm your defense if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence.”

~*007*~

“You do not have to say anything.”

Olivia pulled against the handcuffs securing her wrists.

“But it may harm your defense…” 

She bit her lips.

“…if you do not mention when questioned…”

“James…”

“…something which you later rely on in Bond’s court.”

She couldn’t hold back the moan of his name as his lips closed around her right nipple. He bit gently, then swirled his tongue around the turgid tip before releasing it.

“Anything you do say,” James told her, as he gave her left nipple a quick flick with his tongue.

“…may be given…” he peppered her chest with open-mouthed kisses, laving the smooth skin between her breasts with his tongue as he shifted down on the bed, “in evidence.”

A soft giggle escaped her when James’ tongue dipped into her navel, which quickly became a hum of anticipation as he settled between her spread thighs. 

“Do you understand your right to silence as I have explained it to you?”

“Oh yes…” Olivia replied, as he wrapped an arm around her thigh, his fingers combing through her damp curls.

James looked up her body at her. “Do you waive your right to counsel?”

Olivia nodded vigorously. “Yes…”

“Good,” he grinned, and refocused his attention between her thighs.

“James!” she gasped, when he slipped his fingers between her swollen folds, opening her to his heated gaze.

“I love looking at you,” James told her, exhaling a warm breath over her glistening flesh. He lowered her head and drew his tongue up along her sex, from her opening to her clit. “As much as I love eating you.”

“Mmm… and you do it so well…” Olivia told him, and groaned as he repeated the move, stopping to swirl his tongue around the sensitive bundle of nerves before licking her again and again. “…so well…”

“Must be all that practice I’ve been getting lately,” James quipped between licks.

“Hmm…” Olivia hummed, as she strained against the handcuffs, two pairs, wanting desperately to clutch at James’ head and hold him to her as he continued his voracious feasting between her thighs. She bent her legs, and pressed her feet against his shoulder blades, curling her toes into his back, attempting to draw him closer.

He offered little resistance and buried his face against her.

He thrust his tongue into her, over and over, in and out, and then up to suckle at her clit before pushing back into her yet again. He ate her like a man starving, coaxing her juices to flow freely into his mouth, moaning happily as they coated his tongue.

James groaned. 

He loved eating Olivia.

Loved the taste of her, the scent of her.

Loved doing this to her… for her.

He loved that he knew just what to do to her to make her writhe beneath him; knew just how to touch her to make her scream his name.

James just loved Olivia.

It was as simple as that.

He spoke the words against her quivering flesh as he continued to eat his fill, knowing the effect it would have on her.

“James…” Olivia gasped his name at hearing and feeling those words from him. She bowed beneath him, lifting and pressing her sex against his face, and his wonderfully talented mouth.

James smiled against her as he took her clit between his lips, then pressed two long fingers inside her. At her sharp intake of breath, James began to move his fingers in and out of her slick sheath.

“Yes!” Olivia hissed when he found just the right spot within her and curled his fingers against it. “Oh god yes, James! There… right there!”

She bucked under him as he stroked the sensitive little knot inside her over and over.

“Yes, Olivia…” James encouraged her, laving her clit with his tongue, then sucking hard on the bundle of nerves in time with the stroking of his fingers. He could feel her inner walls quivering, and drove the long digits faster into her. “Cum, Olivia…”

Olivia’s thighs clamped around James’ head, and she strained against the handcuffs as she did just that. She cried out his name as she came hard, waves of intense pleasure coursing up through her body. 

James growled happily as Olivia’s juices gushed around his fingers. He pulled them out of her and stabbed his tongue into her pussy, lapping and consuming her cream with relish until he’d quenched his thirst.

With a final, deep kiss to her quivering flesh, James crawled up her body.

He urged her to spread her legs wider then sank his throbbing erection into her hot depths.

“Damn, I love being inside you,” James told her, as she wrapped her long legs around his hips, allowing him to sink deeper into her.

“Mmm…” Olivia drew in a shaky breath, still feeling the pulses of her orgasm move through her. “And I love having you inside me. You feel so good, James.” She tightened her legs around him and rolled her hips.

James dipped his head and whispered against her lips. “I am going to make you scream.”

“Give it your best shot,” Olivia whispered back, and tightened her inner walls around him in challenge.

“Oh, I intend to,” he grinned and covered her mouth in a hungry kiss. As their tongues met, James began to move inside her, thrusting gently.

“Mmm…” Olivia hummed into his mouth, enjoying the slow, steady pace he’d set. He felt so good… so very good.

James broke off the kiss, leaving Olivia gasping his name, and pushed up onto his arms. He withdrew almost completely then thrust hard back into her.

“Oh yes…” Olivia hissed, her head falling back against the pillows. “Just like that…”

He repeated the action, withdrawing and driving back into her, again and again; making her moan and gasp with every penetration. Fast, slow, shallow, deep, James kept his pace varied, never giving her a chance to catch her breath.

Suddenly, he stopped and withdrew completely.

“James?” Olivia whimpered and tried desperately to hold him to her with her legs.

“It’s okay, Olivia,” James told her, as he rose up on his knees. 

He grabbed her thighs, spreading them wider as he shifted closer, then slid his hands down over her heated flesh to her hips, and lifted her so that her backside was resting on his thighs. He gazed down at her swollen sex and licked his lips. As much as he was tempted to eat her again, his desire to bury himself back inside her hot, wet sheath was stronger.

And, he had promised to make her scream, he reasoned with himself.

James met her eyes. 

He smirked at the challenge he could see in them.

Without warning, James plunged his cock back inside her, causing her to cry out his name, as he immediately began to move in and out of her.

“Ooh…” Olivia rocked her hips against his, meeting his every thrust. “Jaaames…” his name was a low, protracted moan on her lips as he slipped a hand between them, his thumb finding and stroking her clit.

James watched as Olivia surged against the handcuffs, the muscles in her arms tight as her body arched into his determined thrusts. He smiled when she cried out again, her legs flexing around his hips as the pleasure grew. He licked his lips at the sight of her breasts bouncing on her chest in time with each drive of his hips against hers, then let his gaze drop to where they were joined.

“Do you know what I love almost as much as I love eating you?” James asked her in a low voice, his eyes still focused between them as he continued to move inside her.

“What?” Olivia asked breathlessly.

“This…” He met her eyes briefly, then dropped them again. “Watching my cock slide in and out of your cunt.”

“Oh god…” Olivia moaned. She’d known the answer, of course, but hearing him say it, seeing the unmitigated lust darkening his blue eyes as he continued to watch his shaft move in and out of her, sent her desire skyrocketing. 

James groaned when Olivia squeezed her inner muscles around his cock and lifted his eyes to meet her gaze. He could see the need in her eyes, in the flush of her skin; felt an answering need in his own body as she tightened around him yet again. He wouldn’t last too much longer. The need to bury himself as deep inside Olivia as he could, to cum inside her was building to a level beyond his control. But he would make certain of her pleasure first, and he would keep his promise to make her scream.

He slipped his arms beneath her legs, hooking the long limbs in the crook of his elbows as he leaned forward, placing his hands on either side of her. He immediately began moving in a steady rhythm of long, hard, deep strokes; grinding his pelvis against hers with every thrust.

Olivia writhed beneath him. Every nerve was on fire as the sensations, as the pleasure danced through her body. In and out, over and over, James continued to move inside her, merciless in his determination to make her scream. She bit her lips, fighting against the rising tension, refusing to give in.

“Don’t fight it, Olivia. Let go! Cum for me,” he panted between each drive of his hips. “Let me hear you!”

She shook her head, even as overwhelming desire blazed in her blood, arousing a desperate hunger for the release he promised her. Olivia knew she wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer, knew that James would inevitably push her into orgasm, and elicit the scream he sought. But she wouldn’t make it easy on him; knowing the payoff would be worth it.

James smirked, and even as he battled against his own rising need for release, he continued to move inside her; pushing deeper with each thrust of his hips.

“Harder!”

He grinned at her command, and feeling her thighs begin to quiver, he started to piston his hips, driving his cock in and out of her wet sheath. In and out, harder with every plunge, he reveled in the sound of their bodies slapping together.

“Oh yes, James… just like that…” Olivia panted, her fingers flexing around the chains of the handcuffs. “So good!”

He grunted as he felt the telltale tingles of his orgasm creep along his spine. “Oh shit! Olivia, I’m close.”

“Then cum…” she told him on a gasp, as he began to thrust even harder. She flexed her inner muscles around his cock. “Cum, James! let me feel you cum inside me.”

James shook his head. “Not… yet…” he said, in between each thrust of his hips, then lowered his head to whisper hotly in her ear. “Not until you scream my name.”

Olivia’s lips moved against his ear, whispering an order in a breathless voice, “Make me!”

“Yes, ma’am!” Releasing her left leg, James slipped his right hand between their bodies. He found her clit, and rubbed the sensitive knot of flesh, then began to drive his cock harder and faster into her, his balls swinging to slap against her arse with every thrust. He moved with singular purpose, withdrawing and pushing back into her… over and over.

“Cum, Olivia!” James growled, almost at the edge of his endurance, and pressed his fingers firmly against her clit. “Cum!”

“JAMES!!” Olivia screamed his name as she was suddenly consumed by a mind-shattering climax. Her body arched beneath his, then thrashed wildly as the intense sensations coursed through her, seemingly without end.

James groaned as her body continued to writhe beneath him. The feeling of her pussy pulsing around his cock was his undoing. He thrust one last time, pressing as deep inside her as he could, and came with a shout, bathing her insides with his juices.

“Oh, James…” Olivia murmured breathlessly, as he collapsed against her, burying his face in her neck as she continued to shudder with the residual waves of her orgasm.

“Told you…” James managed to whisper against her skin between breaths.

Olivia laughed, then moaned. “James, the cuffs.”

James lifted his head, and glanced up at her restrained hands, then met her eyes and smiled. He released her other leg, then reached under the pillow, and pulled out a set of keys. He dangled them in front of her for a moment, then reached up and unlocked both sets of cuffs.

She released a sigh of relief as her arms fell to the pillows, the handcuffs dropping to clang against the brass bars of her bed.

“Okay?” James asked, as he tossed the keys onto her night table, then propped himself up on his elbows over her.

“Mmhmm,” Olivia replied, as she wriggled her fingers. She smiled at him as she ran the tingling digits through his thick, damp hair. “Next time though, you get to be the rogue agent, and I get to cuff YOU to the bed for interrogation.”

James grinned lasciviously, then rolled them onto their sides. He drew the sheet up over their cooling bodies, then reached for her hands. “Are you sure you’re okay?” he asked, noting the red marks on her wrists.

“Yes,” she nodded, but couldn’t help sighing with relief as he gently rubbed the marks. “That feels good,” she told him softly. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” James replied, lifting her hands to press a kiss to each of her wrists before releasing her.

Olivia laid her hands against his chest, her fingers playing with the light sprinkling of hair. She smiled at him, her eyes bright as she leaned closer and brushed her lips over his. “I love you,” she whispered.

“I love you, too,” James responded in an equally quiet voice.

They shared another gentle, loving kiss before Olivia snuggled into James’ arms. She rested her head and hand on his chest, her fingers, once again, playing absently with his chest hair.

“So,” James began a few moments later. “How long before you’re ready to interrogate me?”

Olivia laughed.


End file.
